


Curious Betty

by Slashaddict96



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Making Out, Nudity, Open Relationships, Sexual Experimentation, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Cheryl is away so betty and toni will play
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Curious Betty

**Author's Note:**

> Some Betty x toni smut for y'all 
> 
> And no there's no cheating here cheryl and toni are in an open relationship

Betty had been roommates with toni and cheryl since the beginning of college year it wasn't as bad as she thought it be she had grown closer to the two girls toni in particular.

She admired her spunk all her glorious badassness her beautiful pink streaks in her hair Betty felt dumb for being jealous of her and jughead's friendship.

If Betty was being honest she kinda felt more comfortable with toni then she did with jughead.

She's spent many nights pretending to be asleep while toni and cheryl go at it in the nighttime hearing cheryl's moans as toni savored her pussy betty couldn't help but secretly touch herself listening to it all she wished she could be with toni just for a night feel her soft skin against hers feel her tongue swirl around her juicy clit.

Betty didn't realize she was touching herself when toni walked through the door.

Betty? Toni asked giggling 

Oh my god I'm sorry i shouldn't have done that here i mean around you i mean... betty then jumped up embarrassed not knowing what to say not being able to look toni in the eye until she sat next to her on her bed extremely close.

Betty there's nothing to be embarrassed about masturbation is normal everyone does it says toni looking closely at the other girl.

Have you ever been with another girl before? She asked which made betty turn to look her in the eyes again.

No i haven't i don't really know what to do with one says betty feeling more embarrassed.

Before she knew it toni was Placing her lips onto hers kissing her darting her tongue in and around hers causing Betty to feel confused and aroused at the same time.

We can't do this your dating cheryl says Betty in a stern tone.

Your cute when your aggravated toni laughed cheryl's out for the night think she said she had to check on her grandma and plus me and her are in an open relationship so it's not cheating says toni sliding Betty's pink sweater over her head revealing her black bra directly going in for Betty's neck kissing passionately. 

She then stopped to take her black crop top and Jean shorts off leaving her in maroon bra and panties that were already damp in the middle.

She pushed Betty down on the bed quickly getting her out of her jeans and white panties pulling her legs up she began to flick her tongue over Betty's wet entrance before going in all the way Betty began to grind herself against toni's face moaning.

Oh god that's good oh toni she moaned as she took her hair down from a ponytail.

Soon enough toni plopped herself on top of betty kissing her feeling her tongue against hers kissing her felt like heaven.

She then reached her hand down to her pussy pushing her fingers in and out her wetness coating her fingers as she pinched her clit earning more moans from betty

Oh fuck that's good Betty cried causing her body to gyrate her toes curling.

No one's ever made her feel this good before she loved it.

Toni than took her her wet fingers sticking them into her mouth licking off Betty's juices 

She disappeared into the bathroom for a few seconds.

When she came back she was naked with a black strap-on strapped to her pumping the dick.

Turn over Betty she said in a stern tone betty obeyed and turned herself over taking her bra off tossing it in the floor.

Toni came up behind her lifting her ass up before gently sticking inside thrusting gently in and out of the girl.

Betty quivered under her feeling the rubber dick slide into her entrance over and over she had to hold onto the bedspread biting her lip to keep from screaming.

As toni fucked harder betty began to moan thrusting herself up and down.

Toni then turned her over on her back fucking into her pussy over and over.

Betty could feel herself edging as she was about to cum soon enough she had came all over dildo toni pulled out of her laying down next to betty kissing her feeling pleased with her work helping Betty explore her sexuality

Of course moments like this were gonna happen again.

**The end**


End file.
